Finding Seychelles
by H.J.I.Fangirls
Summary: Seychelles suddenly goes missing and the rest of the world (sort of) finds out. What will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so it's a not very good. Hope you like it though! **

**Characters:**

**Seychelles**

**France**

**England**

**China**

**Japan **

**Hong Kong**

**Germany**

**Italy**

**Russia**

**Canada**

**America**

**Spain**

**Romano**


	2. Shocking News

France bursts into the room with a worried look on his face. Everyone turns their heads except Hong Kong who was sitting in a corner playing with his firecrackers.

"Aiyah! You scared us aru!" China shouted.

"What do you want you bloody git?! Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" England asked angrily.

"England did you see Seychelles?" France asked.

"No… Why do you ask?" England replied giving him a 'what the heck' look.

"Never mind." France said as he rushed out.

Japan stopped him. "France san, may I know what is going now?" Japan asked.

"Umm…" France looked unsure.

"I want to know too. It concerns me right?" England asked.

"Me too aru. Right Hong Kong?" China turns his head to see him playing with his firecrackers.

"… Huh? Oh… Yeah…." Hong Kong said.

He was not sure what was going on because he was playing with his firecrackers.

"Hong Kong aru! Stop playing with your firecrackers aru!" China shouted.

"Fine…" Hong Kong replied.

"She's…She's GONE"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?" England shouted.

"O…Okay… Let's ring the others. Japan stuttered nervously, trying not to lose his composure.

"Yes… Goo…Good idea aru." China agreed.

Hong Kong just stood there stunned for a minute but was back to his usual self in a couple of minutes.

FLASHBACK

"Papa, my friend is calling me. She asked me to go to the park with her." Seychelles said as she walked into the living room where France was sitting down and having a cup of tea.

"Oh. Okay. Just remember, safety first." France warned.

"Yes Papa!" Seychelles replied happily as she went off.

ONE DAY LATER…

"She is not back yet… I don't want to go to the police… I am a nation after all… It'd be embarrassing to have to ask my own people for help…" France said to himself.

He decided to go to the only person who cared for her like he did. England.

END OF FLASHBACK

CALLING THE ALLIES

"Hello? The hero speaking!"

"Ni hao! Is this America speaking aru?" China asked.

"Yes it is. Why are you calling me at this time? Shouldn't you be having tea at Iggy's?" America asked.

"I am at England's house aru. I'm calling you because Seychelles has gone missing aru. We need your help. Can you help me tell Canada and Russia?" China asked hopefully.

"Sure! Since I'm the hero, I won't mind!" America exclaimed.

"Thank you!" China said.

China hangs up the phone and America calls Russia.

"Hello da?"

"Russia, this is the hero speaking. We need to go to Iggy's house to help find Seychelles. Meet you at my place." America said.

"Okay da!" Russia replied.

The only person left to call is Canada.

"Hello?"

"Hi Canada! This is America. We need your help to find Seychelles. Meet you at my house. We will go to Iggy's house together." America explained.

"Okay." Canada replied as he hung up.

Calling the Axis

"Hello? Is this Germany san?" Japan asked.

"Yes. What's the matter Japan?" Germany replied.

"Seychelles is missing and we need help. Can you help me inform Italy Kun? We will meet up later at England's." Japan asked.

"Okay. I will inform Italy." Germany agrees.

"Arigato, Germany san." Japan says as he puts down the phone.

Germany calls Italy.

"Hello? Italy. This is an emergency!" Germany says.

"Ve- What is it?" Italy replies.

"Seychelles has gone missing. We will have a world meeting at England's house. To work out a plan to save Seychelles." Germany said.

"Ve- Okay."

AT ENGLAND'S HOUSE

"Good. Everyone has assembled. Time to start the world meeting." Germany said.

"The only thing I know is that she went to the park to meet her friend before she disappeared." France said.

"Really aru?" China asks.

"Oui. It's true. I will never lie about something so serious." France said.

"Maybe she like, got kidnapped when she went out?" Hong Kong suggested from the side of the room.

Everyone just stared in shock that he actually suggested something.

"Why didn't I think of that?" England asked himself.

"I dunno." Hong Kong replied.

"Brilliant Hong Kong aru!" China praised.

"Good job Hong Kong san. Let's split into groups. One will stay here in case she comes back. The other group will go investigate." Japan suggested.

"Good. Hong Kong, China, England and France will go investigate. The others will stay here." Germany decided.

"NO! I am the hero. So I should go investigate too." America complained.

"Fine… Meeting dismissed!" Germany declared.

FINDING SEYCHELLES

After a little bit of rest, Hong Kong, China, France, America and England set of to the only destination they knew of and the only destination where Seychelles went before she disappeared. The park.

"This park gives me the creeps… I wonder how Seychelles felt…" France commented as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Shut up, you bloody git! Just concentrate on finding her!" England shouted.

"Stop playing, Hong Kong aru." China said as shook his head.

"Fine…" Hong Kong replied as he kept his firecrackers.

Hong Kong sharp eyes spotted something on the ground.

"If my remember correctly, that pair was the pair of shoes she wore when we met the last time." Hong Kong said thoughtfully.

"You are right! When she went to meet her friend, she wore this pair of shoes." France exclaimed.

"I knew that all along! After all, I AM the hero right?" America said laughing.

"No… You are just standing there eating your hamburger…" Hong Kong retorted.

"Hey! I am helping too ya know!" America complained.

England walked up and picked up the shoe which belonged to Seychelles and sighed…

"Cheer up England! My instincts tell me that we will find her soon aru." China said encouragingly.

"But teacher, remember, your first instincts… I mean your instincts are always wrong…" Hong Kong said with his poker face and monotone voice.

"Aiyah! Shut up aru! Don't be rude to your elderly aru." China complained as he hit Hong Kong on the head.

France and England chuckled at this scene.

"It's time to go back and 'report' our findings." England said as he started walking back. The others followed soon after.

"Oh… You're back…" Japan was the first one to greet them.

"Yeah… All we found was a shoe which belonged to Seychelles." England said as he showed them the shoe.

"Oh… Looks like it's our turn tomorrow. She didn't come back at all." Germany told them.

"Dinner's done." Canada said as he went out of the kitchen.

"Oh… You guys are back. Did you guys find anything?" Canada said as he set the table with some help from France.

"Not much… Just a shoe which belongs to Seychelles." Hong Kong explained.

After dinner, they went to their rooms to sleep.

"I wonder where they would keep her. Maybe an abandoned place? Who knows…" Hong Kong thought as he fell asleep.

Hong Kong didn't know how right he was.

MEANWHILE…

"Where in the world am I?" Seychelles thought to herself as she woke up.

"Aren't I suppose to be in the park? Where am I?"

"So… You are awake aren't you?" a voice said.

"Who are you?"

"No one you want to know."

THE NEXT DAY… 

"Looks like it's our turn to leave huh?" Japan asked over breakfast the next day.

"Yup! Time for us to shine!" Spain said laughing.

"…Spain, Romano? Who called you here?" Germany asked.

"Ve- I did!" Italy exclaimed.

"Oh… I see…" England said thoughtfully.

"I didn't want to come. This tomato bastard dragged me here." Romano complained.

"Time to go!" Italy said jumping up.

"Okay. Take care while we're gone." Germany said walking to the door.

"Okay… Take care." England said as they went off.

AT THE PARK

"What the… Why is this place so dark?" Germany asked.

"Ve- Would she even be here?" Italy asked.

"I guess so Italy kun." Japan replied as they continued walking.

"Look at THAT!" Canada spoke outta nowhere.

"Who the hell spoke?" Romano shouted.

"Shush, Roma!" Spain said as he looked around. "You might attract attention."

"Eek! Look at that! It's… It's…" Italy screamed.

"A HAIRBAND!" Japan shouted as he ran towards the hairband.

"Be careful Japan! It might be a trap!" Germany shouted.

"…" Italy couldn't say anything.

"There must be only one solution da. Countrynappers da." Russia says happily.

"We need to share this news with the others. Come on… Let's head back." Germany said as he started to walk back followed by the others.

"Countrynappers? I've never heard of them!" England said. When they told them what they had found.

"So Hong Kong was right aru." China said nervously.

"If China gets nationnapped, and I save him, he will become one with me da…" Russia said dark aura emitting from him.

China totally freaked and ran for cover, now safely behind Hong Kong and Japan. The other nations shook their heads and sighed.

"Hong Kong, Japan! Help me aru!" China cried comical tears as he said that.

"…"Hong Kong didn't reply but shook his head in irritation. China would always go to either him or Japan when this happens.

"Let's turn in for the night. It's late." Japan said as he started walking in the direction of his room.

Everyone agreed. They all started his way back to their rooms.

When everyone went to bed…

"Hey… Firework you there? Hong Kong asked.

"Wruf!" Firework replied.

Firework, Hong Kong's pet dog fades in

"I need your help. Tomorrow, I'll bring you along like I usually do. While they talk, I'll make you appear, okay? I will talk to you too before that." Hong Kong said as he explained his plan.

"Wruf!" was all Firework replied.

"Okay. Good night…" Hong Kong said as he fell asleep.

The next day…

"I suppose everyone is here?" Germany asked.

"Yes…" everyone responded.

"Should we start now?" Hong Kong asked to everyone's surprise. To tell you the truth, he just wanted to start up his plan.

"S…Su…Sure…" England stammered.

"We found a hairband and a shoe. Anyone has a dog to follow the trail?" France asked.

"I do. However, I don't want to go all the way back just to get them. It's a waste of time as it will take about 2 to 4 days." Germany said with a sigh.

"Anyone has a dog with them NOW?" France asked exaggerating the word 'now'.

"You mind helping out?" Hong Kong said to thin air. (To everyone except himself it's thin air. It's actually Firework.)

"Hello? Are you mad like Iggy?" America asked as he waved his hand in front of Hong Kong's face.

"Don't call me Iggy! And I'm not mad!" England complained to everyone's amusement.

"I agree with America. Why are you talking to thin air?" Canada asked quietly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hong Kong didn't of course.

"Firework, you can appear now if you don't want to get insulted any more." Hong Kong said in his monotone voice.

"Wruf!" and to everyone's amazement, Firework faded in like it was nothing.

"AH!" everyone screamed. Surprisingly, England didn't scream.

"How did that dog get in here aru?" China asked out of breath from the shock.

"How the hell did that thing  
get in here in the first place?" Romano yelled much to Hong Kong's irritation.

"How could you insult my pet?!" Hong Kong asked coldly as Fireworks went over to him.

"So… You still keep him?" England asked in a small voice much to everyone's amazement. How did England know about the dog?

"Of course I do. I would be abandoning it if I did not." Hong Kong replied while petting Fireworks head.

"He ran away." America said as he saw England look at him.

"And why?" England asked in a small voice.

"I did not give him food for a few days and he ran away! He is ungrateful if you ask me." America complained.

"If I was your dog I WOULD have too! I should not have even wasted my magic on it, you bloody git!" England said angrily.

"Can we get down to business already? If not, I'm going home and my dog will be coming with me." Hong Kong said as he stood up.

"NO! WAIT!" Everyone yells.

"How did that dog get here in the first place?" Spain asked.

"Ve~ Yeah. How did he get in here?" Italy asked agreeing with Spain.

"He was always with me. Since the very start." Hong Kong said sitting down.

'You could have just told us you know." England said as he shook his head.

"Only you knew about him… You forgot until you saw him right?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yeah… Sorry Firework." England apologised.

"Fade back Firework…" Hong Kong murmured under his breath.

"Wruf!' was all they heard as he disappeared.

"Oh my god! Where did he go Hong Kong aru?" China asked as he looked around. He seemed to have vanished.

"Where IS he?" England asked looking around.

"Behind me…" Hong Kong said in his normal monotone voice. Then he did something NO one thought he would do. He said in a nice kind voice "Com'on Firework… Fade back in now…"

"I didn't know you this side of you aru!" China teased his younger brother.

"Oh please do shut up…" Hong Kong said in his normal voice.

"Me neither…" England added agreeing with China. He also did that just to annoy Hong Kong. In his entire life taking care of Hong Kong, he has NEVER heard him use that voice even once.

"I had enough of this! I'll go find her myself." Hong Kong said standing up.

"Wait! Let's go together!" France shouted.

"Then HURRY UP!" Hong Kong shouted losing his patience.

Everyone scrambled up to their seats and they went off in search of Seychelles.


End file.
